


Fighting Against All Odds

by wheninmalivore



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Originals (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninmalivore/pseuds/wheninmalivore
Summary: In New York City, the Mikaelson name often accompanies wealth and recognition. However, when the Mikaelson clan is accused of fraud and embezzlement, the FBI must get creative. Perhaps, kidnapping the youngest Mikaelson?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Jed/Ethan Machado, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Kym, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Phase 1

Phase 1:

“Lizzie. Oh, Lizzie”, hummed an exuberant Landon Kirby. 

As per usual, a distracted Lizzie Saltzman failed to acknowledge the constant probes of her comrade. Unbothered with Landon’s nauseating inquisition, and with her thoughts elsewhere, the blonde peered at her watch. _8:30 A.M._

Genuinely upset at his associate’s avoidance, Landon outstretched his hand in the view of Lizzie’s wrist. With an increasing anger, the blonde belatedly shifted her sight to the familiar face of her colleague. In a disapproving whisper, the blonde murmured, “WHAT, Agent Muppet? What do you want?”.

As Landon contemplated an appropriate response, the electric doors of the train slid open welcoming New York’s deafening hum.

* * *

As she descended upon the marble steps of the grand staircase, Hope Mikaelson fixated her sights to the expansive concourse before her. Emerging from an expanse of beige sat a brass-laded clock. _8:32 A.M._ Aware of her sudden tardiness, Hope responded with a sequence of expletives and rushed towards the nearest departure board. Upon discovering the necessary information for her travel, the brunette adjusted the loose strap of her backpack and hurried in the direction of the nearest gate.

* * *

Once the throng of commuters settled within the metal tube, Landon turned to Lizzie, continuing his previous thought - “As I said, are you excited?”.

In response, and with confusion, Lizzie questioned the brunette, “Be specific Mophead. For all I know, you’re referencing Star Wars: Rise of the Muppets”.

In excitement to the mention of his favorite theatrical franchise, Landon quickly countered Lizzie’s unfactual remark, “It’s actually Rise of the Sky-“

Cutting the informant off, Lizzie quipped, “Landon, I don’t care. The point. What is your point?”

Feeling discouraged at Lizzie’s obvious disinterest, Landon lowered his head and responded, “Hope Mikaelson. Are you excited to meet her?”In response, the blonde shot the brunette a deathly glare and nudged him to the side. Once in private, Lizzie hissed, “Oh my god Hobbit. We are on an undercover mission. Emphasis on UNDERCOVER. Didn’t Lukas Landwalker teach you ANYTHING?.” 

In rebuttal to Lizzie’s irritation, a dishearten Landon offered, “Lizzie, his name is Luke Skywalker.”

Offering a look of displeasure to Landon’s futile clarification, Lizzie bantered, “Whomever he is, the man should’ve been a guide in NOT vocalizing the mission’s objective.”

Before the brunette could utter his response to Lizzie’s confrontation, the train came to an unexpected standstill. With an immeasurable force, Landon violently collided into Lizzie’s shoulder propelling the blonde into the concrete floor. Troubled by the plummet’s immediate discomfort, Lizzie’s hand quickly rushed to the location of the throbbing pain. In remorse, an apologetic Landon extended a trembling hand in the blonde’s direction. Looking at the brunette’s outstretched hand with a hint of animosity, Lizzie uttered, “I’d rather not.”

* * *

As Hope patiently waited for the train’s arrival, she shifted her gaze upwards to the rows of fluorescents fastened to the ceiling - each fixture coated with filth and bewitched to the black mouth of the tunnel. Gradually, however, as the train descended upon the beaten track, a singular beam swallowed the channel’s darkness. With a vigorous rumble, the train screeched to an alarming halt - docked mere inches from Hope’s sneakers. As the sleek tube settled with exhaust, the brunette felt the palpable wave of uneasiness evaporate within her stomach. Exhaling a pent-up breath, the relieved brunette ascended into the tube’s interior - mentally preparing herself for the obligations at the end of the tunnel. After a moment’s hum, the doors slid shut and raced off to the South. Once settled in a sky-blue seat, Hope pulled her notebook from her bag only to be interrupted by the static of the commander’s voice. Next Stop: Astor Place Station. 

* * *

Straining her voice above the crackle of the tracks, Lizzie gandered her peer’s attention. “Bonsai Boy”, probed Lizzie, “Do not stray from the plan”.

In response, Landon offered a goofy smile, stating “Saltzman, where’s the trust?”.

Creasing her forehead at Landon’s response, the blonde expressed, “Nowhere.” After a momentary pause, the agent shoved her hand into her coat pocket and removed an imaginary note. “Wait. On second thought,`` Lizzie trailed off as she dramatically stretched the pages of the hypothetical letter. “Nope. I’m kidding. It’s just a reminder to never trust Landon Kirby.” 

Feigning hurt at Lizzie’s performance, Landon swiftly brought his hand to his chest and expressed a mocking “ouch”. 

Annoyed at the brunette's theatrics, Lizzie furthered her confrontation, stating “It’s from Josie. Remember her?”.

At the mention of his former girlfriend, Landon exhaled, accepting defeat. “Ok. You win, Saltzman. Perhaps, a reminder of the mission would help.”

Lowering her voice, the blonde whispered, “Apparently, for reasons beyond my comprehension, women tend to find your shrubbery wildly seductive. Therefore, you are to approach the subject. Ask the time, directions to Starbucks. Merely keep the target engaged.” With a sly smile forming, the blonde continued, “And maybe if you’re lucky, she will ask to pet the creature on your head.”

In response, an overly confident Landon presented a suggestive smirk, and quipped, “Being charming is hardly a mission when you are Landon Kirby.” 

“My god. I think I just threw up” Lizzie expressed, shoving a hand in the direction of the brunette. “Just don’t scare her, okay?”

After decreasing the distance between him and his colleague, Landon disclosed, “I mean we ARE kidnapping her”.

Shoving the brunette to the side, Lizzie scoffed, “Woah Creepy. I think the word you are looking for is extraction. Just be alert for Phase 2”.

“Okay”, nodded Landon, “Phase 2.”

* * *

“Microeconomics, huh?” pondered an unrecognizable voice. “Are you interested in maintaining the family legacy?”.

Having spent the better part of the ride buried into her notes, Hope failed to acknowledge the brunette sitting next to her. Offering a sympathetic smile to the stranger, Hope remarked, “Not entirely, I have a final at nine.” As the girl belatedly shifted her sights to the boy before her, a momentary thought appeared. “Wait. How do you know who I am?”.

“What do you mean?” challenged the brunette, “you’re Hope Mikaelson. Heir to the Mikaelson throne”

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Hope confessed, “Yes. But how do you know who I am? My identity has never been publicized.”

Thinking quick on his feet, or so he thought, the boy quipped, “Oh. I mean.” Hesitantly he furthered, “you just look so much like your Aunt Davina. I just figured you were one of the Mikaelsons.”

“Oh, Aunt Davina? You mean my aunt who married into the family?” 

Holding up his hands in vanquish, and with quick reasoning, the brunette sighed, “Okay you caught me. I actually saw your name on your notes when I sat down.”

As Hope shifted her gaze to the collection of papers upon her lap, the boy wiped off a bead of sweat from his forehead. Upon locating her name, Hope offered a giggle, “You were starting to act suspicious“. Outstretching her hand in the form of a handshake, the girl probed the stranger for his name. In response, the boy stuck out his palm, stating “Landon. Landon Kirby.” As the pair met hands, the lights flickered and the tube succumbed to darkness. Just above the sound of chaos, Landon heard Ethan’s mumble from his ear piece, “Go for Phase 2”.


	2. Phase 1.5

As Jed cautiously approached the intersection, he shifted his gaze towards a column of worn street signs protruding from the corner. After a momentary glance at the aged font, the brunette exhaled a dramatic groan. Seething, Jed articulated “We’re officially lost.”

Furrowing his brow, the brunette promptly transferred his sights to the map before him. Distracted by the detailed sketch in his hands, Jed flinched in alarm when two strong hands cupped his shoulders. To soothe the brunette’s nerves, Ethan carefully lowered his head to the boy’s shoulder - directing his vision to the complex diagram in Jed’s fist. Grasping Jed’s hand, Ethan gently tugged on the object. “Let me see,” ordered Ethan. Once the brunette transferred the map to his esteemed colleague, Ethan peered cautiously at the brunette’s face. As Ethan’s prolonged his inquisitive stare, Jed quipped, “Is there something on my face or what’s happening here?”

In response, a smirk crept upon Ethan’s beaming face. Once Ethan had decreased the distance between the pair, he further examined the brunette’s forehead. With a giggle, Ethan expressed, “Just what I expected.”

Puzzle by Ethan’s theatrics, Jed uttered a singular “what”.

Tenderly stroking his finger above the brunette’s brow, Ethan taunted, “A wrinkle.” Feigning surprise at his “revelation”, Ethan furthered his light-hearted acquisition, “Perhaps, from the stress.”

“Perhaps”, countered the brunette, “you could shut up.” 

“Perhaps” toyed Ethan. Flaunting a seductive smirk, the boy furthered, “Or perhaps you could make me.” 

I gnoring the warmth inching up his spine in response to Ethan’s insinuation, Jed bantered, “You wish”. Attempting to disguise the heat reddening his face, the brunette directed his vision to his watch. 8:18 A.M.

Flustered at the time, and the provocative thoughts roaming his head, Jed cleared his voice and expressed, “Please tell me you’ve found the damn building.”

* * *

As the pair carefully descended the several cobblestone paths necessary to locating the substation, Ethan promptly ordered, “Jed. Let’s review the plan.”

In response, the smart-mouthed brunette quipped, “Protective much? People may think you are my boyfriend.”

Though enlightened at the brunette’s mention of being more, Ethan maintained his no-nonsense composure. “I’m serious Jed”, Ethan countered, “As soon as we cut through the final wire, millions will be in the dark.”

“Fine,'' sighed the brunette in irritation. “Once we locate the substation, we will sneak in, snip a couple of wires, and boom...darkness.”.

“But not until-“, started Ethan.

Interrupting Ethan, the brunette quipped, “Not until Agent Saltzman’s cue.” Lowering his voice to a gentle hum, the brunette sighed, “Ethan, Director Forbes wouldn’t have assigned us the mission if we weren’t capable.” Throwing his arm around Ethan’s shoulder, the brunette stirred his colleague into his side. Offering the boy an affectionate squeeze Jed mocked “Who’s the nervous one again?”. 

As Jed concluded his sentence, the pair arrived at a towering beige building - crammed between uniformed rows of plain facades. Ingrained into the station’s brick read, _NYC Transit Substation 150_. Inches below the imprint hung a rusted garage door - detailed with an explicit warning. Unbothered at the station’s notice, and with the mission at the forefront, Jed adequately investigated the building’s face. On either side of the carport sat two metal entrances - each locked from the external world. After a momentary survey of the building’s sleek exterior, Jed eagerly expressed, “Ethan, look!”. With a point of his finger, the brunette properly guided his partner sights downward to the concrete floor. “The garage is slightly open.” 

Subtly shifting his gaze to the ground, Ethan reaffirmed Jed’s discovery - a twelve-inch gap just below the door’s ledge. Squatting to his knees, Ethan enthusiastically encouraged the brunette. “Let’s go Agent.” 

Preparing himself to gracefully slide through the ajared space, Ethan shifted his weight to his stomach. As the agent squirmed forward, a steady palm rested on his back prompting him to stop. “What the fuck are you doing?” hissed Jed. 

“What do you mean, Jed? I’m completing the mission” scrutinized Ethan. 

“No. You’re being stupid” snapped Jed. Acknowledging Ethan’s frown, the brunette softened his scowl and continued, “We need to examine the perimeter first and correctly identify the compromising threats.” 

“Jed”, groaned Ethan, “Do you trust me?”

Perplexed at Ethan’s inquest of possible untrust, the brunette confidently countered, “Of course. Always Ethan.”

“Then follow me”, pleaded Ethan as he outstretched an eager hand - cueing Jed to grab hold.

As he wrapped his hand in Ethan’s extended palm, the brunette experienced an unknown jolt of electricity rush through his body. However, instead of exposing the fierce hurricane within his stomach, Jed gulped and concealed his growing feelings for Ethan. With a smirk the brunette teased, “I’ll follow you, but when we are busted for illegal trespassing on public property, I’m taking the plea deal.”

In retaliation, Ethan cautioned, “Just don’t be too upset when I replace you with my roommate.” 

Jealous at the image of Ethan with another person, Jed climbed on to his stomach and launched in front of Ethan. “On second thought, perhaps I should go first.”

After slithering through the opening - and without any mishaps - the pair transversed down a dimly lit hallway. As the duo approached the end of the corridor, the space opened up to an expanse of machinery - all clad in identical metal casings. 

In fear of the intricate maze at hand and the diminishing time-frame, Ethan gently swung his backpack to the concrete ground and pulled out a battery-operated headset. Settling the mobile device on top of his brunette curls, Ethan switched on the power hoping to summon MG. “MG? You there?”, questioned the brunette.

After a momentary pause, Ethan heard a rumble of deafening static. Once settled, MG’s all-too-familiar voice appeared. “Agent Machado?” questioned MG. “Thank god. It’s you. You're seconds away from being entirely and utterly killed by Agent Saltzman.”

In panic, the brunette pleaded, “No. MG. Not unless you help me.”

In response, MG penetrated the line with an infectious laughter. Once settled, the agent disputed, “No way. I don’t stand in the way of Lizzie’s fury. You’re on your own, bud. You too, Jed.”

“MG”, probed the brunette, “I meant with the mission. We’ve located the control room, but it’s rows and rows of matching cabinetry-.“

Before Ethan concluded his thought, Kym grabbed the mouthpiece of MG’s microphone and  instructed, “Ethan. Stall 24. You will need to cut the blue wires first.”

“What? How do you-?“, stuttered Ethan.

“It’s called hacking, bud.” sighed Kym. “And if you haven’t noticed, I’m the best at it.”

Intercepting the line, MG countered, “After me of course.” 

“Oh please”, giggled Kym. With a confident smile, the agent continued, “Without me, you’d be nothing Milton Greasley.”

“MG, your girlfriend is right. She’s the best The Salvatore Boarding School has ever seen.”

At hearing Ethan’s familiar voice, the pair wailed in conjunction. “ETHAN”, the duo chastised. “Why are you still listening? GO ALREADY!”

In response, the brunette mouthed the appropriate number to a waiting Jed. As Jed took off in the direction of the wires, Ethan felt a buzz in his pocket. Upon retrieving his phone, the brunette stumbled upon a collection of messages from a distressed Lizzie.

Message 1: ETHAN. 

Message 2: ETHAN. Please tell me you’re prepared. 

Message 3: Agent Machado. Kermit the Frog is in position. 

Message 4: OMG. He is going to blow the mission.

Message 5: Ethan. Please save baby Mikaelson from the Hobbit.

Typing furiously, the brunette sent a prompt response and ran to the location of his peer. In a breathless voice, Ethan coaxed, “Are we ready?”. With a nod, the agent pulled out a pair of metal wire-cutters from his backpack. Letting out a nervous exhale, Jed clipped a series of cables. Before the brunette reached the final coil, Ethan flipped his headset to an alternative channel - Landon’s channel. With a slice to the last line, the entire room ascended into black. Mumbling into his headset, Ethan expressed, “Go for Phase 2.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please follow me on twitter: @wheninmalivore !


End file.
